Not Another Cinderella Story
by xxhereigoagainXDxx
Summary: AU! A girl compares her life's story with that of a famous fairy tale and realizes how much different the world is in comparison to a simple child's bedtime story. And that having the shoe fit you perfectly doesn't always lead you to your beloved happy ending. ONE SHOT! :D R&R my TWISTED version of the fairy tale Cinderella! Thanks soo much guys :"")


Not Another Cinderella Story

A girl compares her life's story with that of a famous fairy tale and realizes how much different the world is in comparison to a simple child's bedtime story. And that having the shoe fit you perfectly doesn't always lead you to your beloved happy ending. TWISTED ONE SHOT! :D

A/N: Hi guys! It's been such a long time since I wrote something, anyway, I decided to take a break from my thesis writing and write something else—something that has absolutely nothing to do with my research and other academic needs. Anyway, I decided to scroll down my favourites list and I came across The King's Mistress by Ceelle . I've read it before (you guys should read it too then watch GOT hahaha get your mind fucked hahaha) and it's beautifully written so I decided to browse through it and somewhere along the way this idea popped up and before I knew it, I was writing :D And plus, this was to celebrate Rukia Baby's return in Bleach! Yehey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (any more than you do XD)

-ooOoo-

So here I am, yet again, back at the old library. Among all the books sitting comfortably in their own shelves, squeezed together in harmony, I am left staring at this old book of the famous fairy tale I used to love hearing when I was a little girl. Well, it was the very first story my mother ever told me as an essential part of my routine before going to bed. And just like most of the little girls who've heard the story, I too dreamt of my happily ever after just like Cinderella.

However my story was far more complex than little old Cinderella's. First and foremost, my name is Rukia. It was nowhere derived from said story or any fairy tale for that matter. Although I am proud to say that I received the honour of being named by my beloved mother, who was also the perpetrator of telling me such beautiful stories when I was young. I love my mother. I felt miserable for the life she had lived and for the fact that she didn't get a happy ending of her own. Mainly because she passed away when I was ten years old and she was married to a ruthless man—A man that I am disgusted to call, my father.

My mother was beautiful, intelligent and kind hearted to everyone. She will forever be my depiction of a perfect mother. However, after years of living in poverty, she grew weaker and her body finally gave in from all the stress whether it may be from my father's drinking habits or providing for our family, it all ended the same way. After her death, I felt nothing but misery and a bit of anger towards her for leaving me in such a state, with a horrible man, and yet I cannot blame her for finally letting go. She has suffered enough a prison she was never meant to be in.

My so called father didn't have a job. However his gambling did help in keeping us alive or rather, himself alive. What kept me surviving was my stealth. I was a thief. Yes, Cinderella never had to steal. She was pictured as a saint by children. I wasn't. At age ten I taught myself what I see is necessary to survive and yes, stealing is one of those necessities. I was very small for my age and I used that height of mine to my advantage. I was quick with my hands and feet. I learned not to be picky most of the time. I have lived my life roaming the streets in the morning and coming home to a father who was either drunk or still out gambling whatever possession we have left. Sometimes I wonder how he ended up with my mother and of course I wonder why he was, or rather wished he wasn't, my father. I refuse to believe that love was the only reason behind it all. For if it was just love, just like what my mother told me, then I'd hate to fall in love and have myself or my children, suffer for the rest of our lives.

How come Cinderella prospered after falling in love? Wasn't being in love supposed to be a good thing? Or at least, that's what the fairy tales told me, which is exactly why I stopped believing that they could still happen in the real world—the world I live in. That thought hit me as my fifteen year old self eyed the palace from the market place. It was there that I wondered whether love was different inside the castle walls. Looking at its intricate details somehow drew a small spark in me. A little piece of hope that maybe there is more to my life than what I have been living. Maybe, there is still a chance for change. And when I went home that day, oh was I right about the possibility of change entering my life because as I stepped inside my abode, I found my father waiting for me, sober, with a woman sitting beside him and a little girl beside her. I would never forget the first smile my father has ever shown me as he introduced to me his new wife and apparently my new step sister.

Cinderella had a stepmother and step sisters. I guess I could say we have that in common. Although, Cinderella's father left her, and the rest of her family was wicked, my version was different. Father never left, soon enough he returned to his vices together with his new wife. I couldn't deny the fact that she's pretty, but in a way she looked like a whore because of the way she dresses and acts. I meant to say that her wavy blonde hair and her larger than normal bosom were her assets, so no one could blame her for flaunting them. I don't have any grudge against her. She never paid any attention to me; however I did feel that she'd rather have me not there at all. She wasn't a mother to me, nor was she ever near being one. Nonetheless, everything was different when it came to my little sister. Her name was Yuzu. Though she was only my step sister, I treated her like family. I was seven years older than she was. She was sweet and innocent. And for the first time in a very long time I found my purpose. I swore to protect my little sister no matter what.

I'm sure you're wondering by now where the romance is. I'd be lying if I say there wasn't. But for the most part, I assure you, romance happens inside the concrete castle walls. But I can't say for sure if it's any better in there compared to the outside. From my experience, it may even be worse. Love the way I've always perceived it was dangerous waters however, I must say it was indeed very tempting and when you're caught by its trap, there'll be nothing left but consequences.

Now, I sit here on the marble floor with my back rested on one of the old wooden shelves. I am embraced by the serenity offered by this library, inside the walls that have always had me wondering what it hides from the world. But if I asked myself now if my questions were answered, I would be rendered unsatisfied with whatever knowledge I have gained throughout my stay here. This book I now hold and what it contains only represent deception.

Cinderella had a fairy god mother, talking animals, magic and a dream. All she had to do now was make her way to the castle ball and get her happily ever after because the ball was held to find prince charming a bride and surely we all know that it was her that he was destined to find. Well, I too went to a castle ball. Only, I didn't have magic or any fairy god mother. I have my skills as a thief and my little sister. And the ball wasn't held to find the prince a bride, it was held to celebrate his engagement. Although, he was searching the first time I met him, only I didn't know he was the prince and it wasn't a bride he was looking for but something very important.

How did I end up meeting him? You see at every ball held by the castle, my stepmother would attend, pretending to blend in with the wealthy crowd, hoping to find some gullible rich man who would willingly take her away or just foolish enough to pay all our debts. In other words, she was robbing them too so I decided to do some sneaking in of my own that particular night. It was the night I decided that it was my turn to write my own destiny and I still couldn't tell if I made the right choice or not, even so, it definitely backfired.

By conveniently borrowing some of my stepmother's dresses and making little modifications, I was able to take my sister with me to the ball. She had always dreamt of entering the castle grounds and I would be lying to myself if I said that the feeling was alien. I saw her eyes lit up the moment her gaze focused on the beautiful dresses worn by the women, the dancing, the food, the lights, everything just seemed so perfect until I had to cut in on her fantasy. I'd hate to be the villain to her dream come true but she needed to wait for me in the gardens. I couldn't risk our mother finding her there. Even though I taught her everything I know about being stealthy, I don't think it would be enough to carry out the task I had in mind. A task, she knew, was needed to be done. The people celebrating inside are drowning in wealth, surely a few missing golden cutlery wouldn't cause them too much trouble.

As I fought my inner desire to observe everything in sight, I needed to focus on the task at hand. I delve in the crowd and as I have expected, I was invisible. I even saw my stepmother seducing her prey and acting like she was unmarried. I put the last pieces of anything golden I could find and stuffed it inside a bag that I conveniently hid under my skirt; I'd have to thank the gods for my stepmother's taste in clothing. Once my mission was over, I immediately made my way to the gardens. It was dark on the particular side I ended up on. Although the moon did little with helping me in finding my sibling, I did find someone else.

Taking a few careful steps back inside the dim lit garden, I didn't expect to tumble on something or rather someone. Thankfully the grass had managed to cushion my fall however I still ended up lying flatly on the ground. But before I can even utter a natural response, which was probably a cry of pain, my lips were masked by a hand. It was gentle but at the same time desperate to keep me quiet from producing any sound at all.

The voice warned about the guards on patrol duty for the night that might hear me if I spoke too loud. I blinked twice and it registered to me that I was down on the ground with someone hovering above me. I could tell that he was a man, besides his voice, he smelled of grass and a masculine scent that I found quite intoxicating. And before I completely lose myself in my thoughts, true enough, just as what my new companion said, we heard some guards talking a few feet away from us. We waited until the guards were gone and all the while he never took the hand that was covering my lips and what was more confusing was the fact that I didn't do anything to remove it nor to change our intimate position. Never in my life have I been so close to someone of the opposite sex that I can practically feel his breath in my ears when he cleared out that the coast was clear.

We untangled from our position, and I found myself letting out a sharp intake of breath as if all the while I was just holding my breath until we were apart. I noticed that my companion did the same thing and breathed out a sigh of relief. I tried to make out, as hard as I could in the faint light given by the night sky, what he looked like. Even then I could tell that he had somewhat a handsome face and he wore clothes of a wealthy man. I wondered briefly whether he was rich or if he was just pretending like me. My eyes never left him as he gracefully stood, dusted himself up a bit then his hand stretched out to me offering to help me up as well. I looked back at him and the hand he offered as if I didn't understand the gesture though I knew that I was merely trying to comprehend the reason behind the gentleman's actions. He let out a genuine apology and asked if I was okay. The sound of his voice was forever embedded in my memories, so masculine even though he had spoken so quietly and yet his words had a touch of worry in them. I simply nodded hoping that it was enough to answer his question. I took the hand that he offered, mainly to not offend the gentleman's gesture, and quickly let go as soon as I was able to steady myself on my feet.

"Are you lost?" He asked in concern and I merely shook my head.

I noticed the scowl forming on his face as if he were confused by my answer.

"Can you speak?" His tone a bit doubtful. I nodded and realizing what he meant I tried to choke out a proper response, "Y-yes." Somehow his lips curled up into a smile. I'm sure he was amused by the way I stuttered on a single word.

"If you don't mind me asking milady, if you're not lost then why are you sneaking around?"

I tried to muster a reply, one that wouldn't have me explain my reasons to be there, "Well, good sir, I should ask you the same question."

This time he chuckled. I wondered if he was a deranged man but then he replied, "If you meant to ask if I am lost, then no, I am not lost. I was simply looking for something, and you?" He sat back down on the ground and I clutched the bag of goods that hung on my shoulder.

"I am looking for someone."

"I see." He spoke as if he had lost interest on the rest of whatever I have to say but then again, he added, "your escort?"

"N-no!" There I was again, stuttering and hating more the fact that my voice sounded like I was defending myself from an accusation.

"Pardon me milady, I did not mean to offend you but then again I wouldn't want to be the hindrance to both our searches. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed slightly then continued his search. For some reason, I didn't know whether I should respond or not and if I should then what do I say? I ended up watching him for a moment. He looked like an old man who had lost his glasses and was looking for them on the ground. I let out a slight chuckle and as soon as the sound escaped my lips my hand flew up to cover my mouth.

"And here I thought you were going to continue your search." The young man on the ground spoke.

"I am." I assured him.

"Well surely you won't find the person if your eyes are on me." I tensed at being guilty and I could tell he was smirking even though he wasn't facing me in order to continue his search.

"Pardon my opinion but wouldn't it be easier to search in the morning?" I asked in order to change the topic and spare myself from any more embarrassment.

"I can't. It's something very precious to me. The search cannot wait until morning."

"Do you mind if I ask what it is you are looking for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then how did it end up here?" I questioned, aware that I was prying on someone else's business.

"I..." He made a slight pause, "... dropped it." Even I noticed that his tone was filled with guilt.

"Well if it was that important, maybe you should have held on to it tighter." I lectured and I felt satisfaction at the slight superiority in knowing better.

He replied with sarcasm evident on his tone, "Thank you, I'll make a mental note of that after finding it."

Now, feeling bad about what I said and for this young man's peril, I decided to help him search for his missing object while I search for my little sister. Surely enough, my sister hasn't gone that far. This was where I left her. Better I stay close in case she wonders back here and to avoid missing each other along the way.

"At least tell me what it looks like." I said as I knelt down beside my companion. He turned to me then back to the ground.

"It's small... but beautiful. You will know immediately that it's the one when you find it." He explained as if that were enough to aid me if I were to assist him in his search. I sighed and soon I realized that now, there were two old people looking for glasses.

In my search I placed the heavy bag of goods beside one of the trees. It was getting heavy and my sister was still nowhere to be found. Although it seems like my companion's search wasn't anywhere near over as well. I decided to stretch my legs for a moment after being crutch down for so long. A few steps away and out of the blue, a great impact hit me, effectively knocking me and whatever or whoever it was down. Before I could even get a view of it, said projectile swung its small arms around me. It was my sister. She was shaking and in panic. In her frantic tone she begged me to go now and that the guards were after her. In the heat of the moment I devised a plan of diverting the guards' attention to me. Sure enough, they won't be able to tell in the darkness whether they were still chasing the right person or not. When I heard the nearing voices of the guards yelling the words "intruder", "thief" and "stop", I began running while my sister hid in the bushes. She was to follow me when the guards are gone and meet me outside the palace. The plan was set and the race began but there was one factor I conveniently forgot to add in my equation.

"What's going on? Did you find who you're looking for?" The searching young man asked after I ran past him.

"Yes! But I really have to go now!" I yelped not even stopping to look back at him.

"Wait!" He yelled back and began running after me, back then I didn't know why he followed but I wasn't going to stop just to find out. A few feet behind us were the guards shouting for us to stop our tracks. I wondered why they had to do that, it's not like I was actually going to comply.

After a night of dancing, Cinderella was chased by the prince but she kept running because she knew that the magic was about to wear off. While I, was also being chased by a prince that I did not realize was a prince back then, together with some of his castle guards. The task was easier because I was not wearing glass slippers but plain old brown shoes. And my shoe did not conveniently slip out of my foot when I went down the stairs; I actually took it off and threw it to the very first pursuer that came into my view. As my shoe flew, I'll remember to give myself a pat in the back for having good precision when it came to throwing. It hit someone, effectively stopping them from following. I yelled out an apology and ran until I was out of the castle premises.

Only when I was back home, with my sister curled around me, was I finally able to let out a sigh of relief. It was midnight. Cinderella's magic was gone and so were our dresses and the encounter with the mysterious young man with his name I was yet to figure out. My little sister and I shared two loaves of bread that I conveniently hid inside my dress to fill up the space where my mother's overflowing bosom should take up. I never thought that not being so blessed in that department did have its perks. Hopefully, the loaves of bread will suffice for that particular night. However, if I'd known back then that it would be the last meal I'd have with my beloved little sister, I wish I would have stolen more than just a piece of bread.

But after our supposed supper, my little sister showed me the one thing that would change our lives forever. She hoped it would help live an alternate life, one that is different and much better than that of what we have been living so far and I couldn't deny that I was thinking the same thing. And things did change; unfortunately, it was not in the way that she and I pictured that night when we stared at a golden ring she had found in the gardens of the castle. Its diamond reflected the moon's light with the two blood red rubies aiding more its captivating beauty. It would never have occurred to me how significant this ring would be to my life in the days to come.

The next day, a search was held throughout the entire kingdom. It was a hunt to find the girl who owned the old brown shoe and unlike in the fairy tale where the girls would line up to fit it on, everyone feared the piece of footwear for they knew that the owner of it was a criminal. And what else is left for a criminal but a punishment. The people feared royalty's wrath more than anything, for themselves and for their family. However, my stepmother didn't seem to think that way for all she saw was the huge amount of bounty that would be given to the person who would bring the sinner to justice. Which was why as soon as she saw the brown shoe, she was aware that it was mine for it was the only pair I've ever had and to add some more irony to it, the pair of shoes was a gift from her. It was the very first act of kindness I have ever received from her but at that very moment; I'd rather she had never shown me compassion at all. For not only did she threatened us when she found out we had disobeyed her and left the house, she didn't even think twice as she pointed to the castle guards that it was me who owned the damn shoe before they could even start searching our house.

I wondered how Cinderella felt when her glass slipper fit her perfectly, ultimately giving her the title of the prince's true love and the kingdom's future queen. I believe that whatever I was feeling when the old ragged shoe fit me flawlessly was nowhere close to what lucky old Cinderella felt. I was doomed and was taken by the soldiers. I did nothing to protest, I knew it was useless because I was guilty. I watched as my stepmother discussed with one of the men the reward money and my little sister pleading to one of the guards to let me go. Her face lost all light and her rosy cheeks covered by the stream of tears continuously pouring from her eyes. I couldn't bear to watch any longer. I mumbled an apology then looked around, my father was nowhere in sight. I was glad that he wasn't. I don't think my heart could bear any more hurt if I saw my father watching me get taken away.

Before I knew it, there I was again. Back inside the palace walls, just like the night before. Not minding the halls and turns we had to make, I kept my head down until we arrived in a large spacious room with guards never leaving my side. I didn't bother to look around so I let my mind do the wondering. Briefly I thought about whether I would see the strange young man from that night again and whether he has found what he was looking for or not. Little did I know, all my questions would be answered as the one with the highest authority in the room, spoke.

"I wish to speak with the young lady in private." Hearing _his _voice had me frozen. The guards left immediately as they were commanded. I looked up and I was met with two amber eyes. His orbs never left my amethyst ones as he took a few steps closer to me. He stopped and I took that opportunity to fully examine his face in broad daylight and I could tell he was doing the same to me. Indeed, he really was handsome. His features ever so captivating and yet I felt him radiate power. This was my first time to come face to face with a man with an aura of immense strength that I could feel my legs weaken at his very presence. Was he really the man I have come in terms with last night? The young man I met before felt like a different person. A twin perhaps? It was too hard for me to imagine that the laughter I heard before came from this powerful man. Somehow his dominant stance proved to me that he is incapable of such actions.

His words then broke through my thoughts, "Your name, milady?"

"Rukia." I answered simply.

"Rukia." He repeated as if testing something so foreign but as I heard it escape his lips never has my name felt so unfamiliar to me. He took another step closer and I felt all the oxygen in the room was gone until he spoke once again.

"So this is what you look like. I could barely see anything last night."

"So it is you." I said hoping to gain some reassurance.

He smirked, "Yes, it was me. The one you managed to hit with your shoe. And may I say for a petite young woman such as yourself, you have a strong arm and excellent precision. I should congratulate you for being able to inflict harm on me."

I blinked twice confused as to whether he was speaking in sarcasm for his tone was very much deceiving. I looked away and managed to let out a guilty "I'm sorry."

"I know. You apologized last night right after hitting me."

Slowly I noticed his demeanour had changed. The powerful aura was gone and I felt the tension inside me left as well. I sighed.

"Feeling much better?"

His question struck me, "what?"

"You were tensed. Were you afraid of me?" He asked casually as if he was asking about the weather. I was dumbfounded unable to construct a good enough reply, I ended up with one word.

"No." Yes, no. I didn't stutter nor waver however I did try to ask myself whether I was being completely honest or not.

"I see. Well you should be." He corrected and for some reason the tension came back. This man, I'm sure he was aware of the atmosphere he creates and yet he controls it like some clothing you can just put on or take off whenever you want. Well if he was going to play that way, I'd rather get everything over with than have him trample all over what dignity I have left.

"What is it that you want from me your highness?" I asked, trying not to be too demanding but just enough to show that I have nothing to give and nothing to lose. However, he regarded my question as if he wasn't impressed nor disrespected by my tone.

He sighed, "I simply wish to talk to you."

Walking away, he spoke of the reason why he had ran after me last night and somewhere he had managed to pull out the bag of cutlery I was suppose to bring home. He held it up to show me.

"I called for you now to return to you your heavy belongings. I praise you milady, for your good eye for cutlery." He explained shaking the bag making its contents rustle inside.

I scowled at his words, "Do you mock me my Lord? I am sure that you are aware that whatever is in there does not belong to me."

"I believe we are both aware of that. Which is why I am giving them to you. This way they would be considered yours, correct?"

"You lie." I retorted. He scowled, "I do not."

I felt my patience slowly slipping away, "What do you gain from this? You give that to me then have me executed? Is that your game? Do you find joy in other people's misery? Well then for god's sake I hope you're happy." I clenched my fists so tightly that I couldn't feel them anymore. There was silence for a moment until he let out another sigh.

"Why did you steal them?" This time his voice was calm—plain and calm.

"Debts. My parents' debts are filing up and I was going to use that to start a new life with my little sister, away from my parents but then I—" Before I could even finish, he took my hand and placed the bag strap on it.

"I really am going to give them to you. It wasn't a lie, and I wasn't going to execute you. I just needed you to tell the truth. Besides, it's the least I could do to say thank you for last night." He let out a weak smile.

"Did you... find what you were looking for?" I asked looking at him but the expression on his face was enough of an answer.

"Do you still refuse to tell me what it was you're looking for?" I asked half expecting that he wouldn't answer.

"It was a memento of my mother." He began and he slowly explained that it was a rare piece of jewellery—a golden ring with a big diamond and two blood red rubies. I gasped at the realization of my last memory of the said ring. It was back at home with my little sister. Noticing my reaction, the young man immediately crouched down in order to be levelled with me, pleading for any knowledge that may help find his most precious possession. I wondered briefly whether I should tell him where it was, for the cutleries may not be enough to start a prosperous life. But then he promised to give me all the riches I would require of him, in exchange for the ring. I realized that by then, I wasn't speaking to a prince, but a son and a boy who had loved his mother truly. I knew how it felt like to lose a mother and I would definitely do anything to protect whatever I have left of her which is why a deal was set.

The prince then accompanied me back to my house in hopes to regain what he had lost and I to be reunited with my sister however we were both devastated to find the house, empty of anyone. I looked around twice, inside and outside but there was no one. Clothes scattered through the floors as if some were taken in a hurry. Some other things were gone as well. They left. My stepmother and father took my little sister with them. No one knew where they went or when they left. They were simply gone, as if they were never there to begin with. On that very moment, I wanted to cry but I couldn't find the strength to do so. I'm lost in my own home. I never felt this way again ever since my mother died. Blindly, I ended up sitting on our lonely old front porch. The prince who escorted me took a seat beside me. I know he had his own inner turmoil right this very moment but he was controlling himself on my behalf. In the silence, I spoke of another deal.

"Help me find my sister, and I'll get your ring back." My tone was monotonous and yet this time it seemed like the young man was taken aback. He doubted my proposal for there was no reassurance that the ring was still with my sister however I replied.

"You were stupid enough to search the dark for a ring that wasn't even there anymore, how is this any different?" I know that he let pass the fact that I insulted him, I think he understood that I was in shock which was why I had the guts to speak without filtering my words. He respected that and he didn't want to raise an argument. Without another thought he stood up and stretched his hand towards me.

"Until my men find your sister and I get my ring back, you are to stay in my castle." I was about to answer when he added, "Your opinion with regards to this matter is rejected."

Because of our deal I ended up as one of the maids inside the castle walls. Although it wasn't necessary for him to take me in, I knew he felt a little responsible for what happened to my little sister's disappearance. So I guess my story was never a candidate to replace Cinderella's because she was merely a fairy tale character who found her happily ever after while I, upon entering the palace, had to give up my own dreams of a happily ever after.

Well that is, until now.

Fairy tale book on my lap, I took a moment to admire its cover. I ran a hand over it, evidently, the hand that was wearing a golden ring, with its blood red rubies and diamond reflecting the light shining through the library window. I managed to let out a soft smile until I heard the doors of the library burst open and _his_ frantic voice echoed throughout the room, "Rukia!?"

I can't help but chuckle to myself before letting out a calm reply, "Right here." My voice so contrary to what he sounded like just awhile ago. Not moving an inch from my position on the floor, I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"You really should keep your voice down. We're in a library you know." I spoke knowing that he clearly heard my voice. The footsteps stopped and I finally turned to him. As our eyes met I noticed him let out a relieved sigh. Then he scowled, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke again, "I knew I should have checked the library first." His words were filled with frustration and a hint of blame on himself.

"You went to the stables first?" I assumed closing the book on my lap.

"Yes," he replied stepping closer. I stood up and returned the book on the shelves before I regarded his presence once again, "What does his highness require my presence for?" His gaze caught my eyes once more and maintained eye contact until we were merely an inch away from each other. By then, I have to look up at him because of our evident height difference.

"I wonder why you always stay here." He teased. "Do you like hiding from me?"

"It's peaceful here." I replied disregarding his question.

"I guess..." He strokes my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead as if easing away all my worries. I closed my eyes and he closed the gap between our lips. Our lips danced in unison to our fluttering hearts. When we broke from our passionate gesture I took a sharp intake of air and breathed out his name.

"Ichigo..." And he moaned in response as he mentioned how much he loved it whenever his name escapes my lips. I blushed but did nothing to hide it. His lips began to travel towards my neck. My breathing was becoming ragged and my heartbeat was racing so fast I thought he could hear it.

"We shouldn't... make noise... ah... in the... library..." I spoke with a hoarse voice as he continued his ministration.

"Then... we have to be very... quiet..." His lips caught mine once again and after a heated kiss I pulled away, head thrown back, I was pushed against the shelf. My thoughts were half stable as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I breathed in and tried to make out words as he continued his ministrations on my neck. I could never deny the burning feeling of wanting him whenever we're together. And he assured me that he felt the same way however, I would always be the one who ruins the moment.

"Ah... I think... she knows..." I moaned in a breathy tone and just as I'd predicted, he stops. We looked at each other intently as I pointed out who I was referring to even though I know he was well aware of who it was.

"Your wife..." I said it feeling like I just stabbed my heart a few times. It was the alternate word for "stop". He didn't say anything but rather he just took my hand in his and placed butterfly kisses on it. Any hint of a golden ring on my hand was gone. I pecked his lip for one last time and he let me down gently until I was standing on my own two feet again. Both of us quiet now and all traces of the hot passion that happened just awhile ago had vanished. All that's left now was longing to be in each other's arms again. I look up at him with a sad smile.

"What does his highness require my presence for?" I asked once again. He smiled back at me, the kind that matches the sadness in mine before he replied, "I simply wished to see the woman I love."

My story is not just another Cinderella story. For I upon entering the castle grounds have loved a man who was never mine to begin with. I believe that I have yet to find my happily ever after but for now, I am content with the pain, a pain I knew I would suffer if I ever let myself fall. Just like what I said before, love is tempting—too tempting. It is tempting enough to lead you to do anything on its behalf.

I could never tell him about the ring that has always been with me. The ring that I've hidden inside that fairy tale book shall remain a secret until my little sister is found. And because of that, I am to stay here. Trapped by the love that I have for the man I have been deceiving.

This was the kind of love I've come to learn beyond the story books. It was much more than just finding someone and deciding that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Love had many catches, consequences and sacrifices in my story.

But I shall end my tale here for now, though this may not be the happy ending you sought after, I shall be leaving the rest to you.

-ooOoo-

A/N: Well I guess that ends break time. It took me a good few hours to write but I hope you guys liked it. I'm not satisfied with the ending maybe because it's a cliff hanger. And god I hate cliff hangers buuut TKM is a cliff hanger too and as I told you, this was inspired by it hahaha just kidding, it wasn't inspired that way. I'm sure if you've read the whole thing you'll know how it was inspired. Sorry if my writing was a little off. It was my first time writing on a first person perspective. I just thought, hey there's always room for a first right? Aaand this was a one shot, so yeah. Deal with it. Hahaha just kidding XD Anyway, I'll leave the continuation up to you unless my bff can persuade me otherwise lol or you guys can if you're as aggressive as my crazy friend. The next time I take a break, I'll continue writing TDIFILWMBF haha XD I'm almost half chapter 8 there so I bet I'll be able to update it soon enough.

Anyway, I need to add this. This is important. Let us all pray for the Philippines! Oh my beloved people, I trust that the Lord has bigger plans for everyone and it will definitely be for the better. BANGON PINAS!

That is all! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


End file.
